Such a Heavenly View
by Kittyinaz
Summary: Lady Swan finishes with her 10 years of service to the Volturi, looking forward to being with her cousin, Lily Potter. Only to find out in the decade she had been sent to the Volturi, the world had changed. Soon she will be wrapped up in a war she had not known, and needs to reassemble her team as well as take her godson in her care. B/? View advanced chapters at kittyinaz dot com.
1. Chapter 1 It Gets Dark

**Disclaimer: I on nothing but the idea behind this fanfic. Harry Potter is owned by the awesome JK Rowling. And we all know who still owns Twilight. Not me.**

**Pre Edit Count – 1,071 Words **

**New story!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: A Sky Full of Stars _by Coldplay

* * *

Watching the Vampire move off to the distance, Bella sighs in relief. She is finally done.

Getting herself off the floor where she'd fallen, Bella calmly stands with a grace that would shock any of her current peers. She makes her way back to the house and snorts in derision at the note left by the idiot.

She heads upstairs, taps on the wall. A spot lightens and she grabs her wand from the space. With a swish, she allows the spells she had been hidden under all of this time to fade away. When they do, she rolls her shoulders, the sheer weight of living under the spells for the last decade are nothing she ever wants for another.

She heads to her mirror and tapping the glass, she waits for the King of the Vampires to answer her.

When Aro appears in the mirror, Bella tells him, "He left me just now and the rest of the family is gone."

He frowns. "And they didn't try to turn you?"

Bella chuckles. "That would mean Edward needed to grow some balls. We already knew this, Aro. Why the hell did I have to spend the last whatever months doing this one?"

On his side of the mirror, Aro is shaking his head as he also chuckles. "No worries, Bella. My word is good. You are hereby released from your duty. Though, I would really like to know, as I know you do too, who assigned you to us. Most strange, my dear."

Frowning, Bella nods as she thinks of the mystery that she and the Kings had tried to solve for the last decade. She shrugs finally, saying, "Who knows? The whole thing was strange but it did have the right stamps on it. Either way, it is over and I will be contacting my Headmistress to find out what she knows."

Aro nods and then he looks warmly on the child before him. "If you ever need me or the Volturi, you can call on us. You may have been ordered to us but you did the job and helped make it a bearable experience for all of us." He looks upon the witch in front of him who has been cursed beyond even his kind.

She nods with a smile, happy to have the alliance.

Then with a respective nod to her, Aro left the mirror. Bella knows that the offer he just made was one that was rare. She has just basically received the promise of aid from the entire species. Not something to take lightly.

Leaning her head back, Bella stretches but a sound has her looking over her shoulder as a letter arrives from thin air. Opening the letter, Bella skims through it, a furrow on her forehead. What is Dumbledore up to?

With a sigh, she heads downstairs to leave a note for Charlie. As a squib, he knew what she was and agreed to help her out. He has no idea of her curse but then, most don't. It is not something she has been allowed to talk about until she was released as she was just a few minutes ago.

Bella is soon packing up, having become an expert at wandless magic. She is at an Adept level witch and one of the few from her generation. But when you are taken from everyone you care about, what else is there to do but study?

Soon she feels the signal of someone trying to reach her and moving to the mirror, she smiles as she sees her Headmistress. "Good afternoon, Sheila!"

The lady in the mirror just stares at Bella. "Where the hell have you been?" Shelia Heinz is completely shocked to be talking to Bella.

Bella frowns. "I was ordered to the Volturi and not allowed to make contact with anyone during the span of years."

Sheila's eyes spark. "For ten damn years? What the hell are they thinking? Who did this?" she demands from her friend.

Bella shakes her head. "No idea. Aro tried to find out and received no answer. I was under spells that would not release me and Aro was under contract not to release me until now. It took almost that entire decade to find the right way for him to release me!"

Sheila hisses. "Bella, there has been a large search for you. Lily and James died in 81."

Bella's mouth drops as she drops to her knees. "Lily? Oh my GOD!"

Watching her prodigy makes Sheila swear that she will find who did this to her. "That is not all. Voldemort killed them. Only Harry has been spared."

Bella is crying, her beloved cousin dead? But Sheila's words sunk in. "He is with Sirius right?"

When no answer came, Bella looks up. "Sheila?"

Sheila looks haunted. "Sirius was the one who was tried as their murderer."

In a second, Bella is standing up, her power visible as she growls out, "Why?"

Sheila tells her the story, telling her how many people died as he gave up the Potters. Bella is shaking her head. "He wasn't the Secret Keeper. I told them to pick someone they trust but who wouldn't be suspected. They said who it was, then was going to change their mind at the last minute. Whoever they picked was the traitor."

Sheila shakes her head. "I don't know what to do, Bella. I know Harry was taken away but from the people I have watching, it is sheer hell for him. I couldn't do anything."

Nodding her head, Bella waives her hand and the items flowed into their trunks, stacking inside each other. "I just received a letter to be a professor for Hogwarts. Sheila, do I have to tell you this all stinks to high heaven? Sending me away and all this happen?"

"You coming here?"

Bella nods as her stuff all pops out of the room. "Yes. I will need you to go get Harry. I am his legal guardian as named by Lily and James. Then we can get Sirius out. Anything else I need to be aware of?"

With a quiet word, Sheila just tells her, "Voldemort."

Shaking her head. "I will deal with him. Expect me there in a few." With that, Bella turns away and looking at the room, she sighs.

"Lily, I am so sorry. I will get to the bottom of this as soon as I can. I will get Harry to a safe place. I shudder on the thought of what he has gone through. I will right it all."

With that Bella nods and is soon gone from the latest place she called home. Time to take up her title and the duties to make sure everything is right.

* * *

**Final count: 1,154**

**Ok, for those who are not used to me. (which may be actually more than normal!)**

**1\. Reviews=Happy Kitty. I have many stories being published, and when I used to have one story, it used to take me all day to answer them all. Now I get too many to answer any but questions. I read each and every one of them, and save them to cheer me up on a bad day. Since I figured that you guys rather me write than answer reviews. But if you ask me a true question, I will answer. If you are just wondering in the review, I will not. And no spoilers!**

**2\. I update on Wednesdays for FF, A03, and FictionPad. TWCS is updated by someone else when I publish on my site. Yes, I have my own site. It is Kittyinaz dot com. There are live links in my profile for everything I work on, how to get hold of me, and where my Facebook Group is that gets teasers. I am known as Kittyinaz on all the above sites, and if you search for my penname, it will give you the links to my site and so forth.**

**3\. The update day on this story on my site is Fridays, and they will be approximately two weeks ahead of this site. For instance, this Friday (2/13/15) Chapter 3 will be published. My site also hosts a Suitor Discussion on this story. I am planning this to be multiple stories.**

**4\. I will publish on this site until it will violate the TOS of FF. Then I will tell you that you need to move to my site or one of the ones listed above. My site is maintained by an Admin and her team who really know their stuff. It is self hosted on WordPress, which allows me to do whatever I like with the site. Since I sit on the site all day long, we work to maintain it against viruses and other stuff.**

**5\. I publish _many_ stories in different fandoms. I am also working to publish my own novel. I also am VERY insistent that my betas put their RL before my stories. **

**6\. The Beta for this story is Bertie Bott. If you haven't read her stuff, please do it is fantastic!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Fairfarren~ Kittyinaz**


	2. Chapter 2

After a long debate with myself, talking with others and a final talk with M, I am pulling all but one chapter from all my stories on Fanfiction.

I have spent a long time bowing to their mandates and so on, wanting to give something back to the people who helped to start me off on this wonderful journey.

But no longer.

Their practices of not protecting the writers and enabling the readers to bully us is over. No longer will I spend a long period of time editing out chapters for content for this one site. No longer will I put up with having to go in and delete Guest reviews who are being nasty for the sake of being nasty. Or having my own or friend's works being plagiarized. For us having to mass complain about something to have it changed, and treating it like a popularity contest in many ways, is over. This last straw of having all my stories as well as everyone else's being mirrored/cloned on to not one, two, but **FIVE** sites for the purpose of making money off my hard work, was it. I have mentioned in the past lines in the sand, and I have moved mine until it is now in concrete.

While I will miss the friends and the friendly people on Fanfiction, I have made sure there are other alternatives to reading my work in case you don't want to read the WordPress site. Though it will be updated first, and has content that you won't find elsewhere.

So with this being said, I will be flooding inboxes with the removal notice since not everyone will receive the notice unless I do it this way.

Sorry.

I will leave one chapter per story up on this site. And I will notify the DAY I post the next chapter on my own site. Once. For each story. Then I am done.

As M said, you have make a stand, fight for what is right, and not what is easier. Easier is to leave things as they are, to continue to post my chapters here to get the reviews. Cause let's face it, while I am content with seeing stats to keep writing stories, reading reviews helps fire the muse up to keep writing.

As a reminder, I am also on: my site at Kittyinaz dot com, FictionPad, Fanfiction Affliction, Better In Texas, TWCS and A03. None of those chapters are edited for content. And TWCS is often updated with hours or the latest days from when I post here. I am Kittyinaz on all the above-mentioned sites.

Thanks for your understanding!


End file.
